A New Arrival
by exquisitness
Summary: Just like Prilla, a fairy arrives who doesn't know it's talent. But this time, it's a guy, and he doesn't announce his name either.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Tinkerbell, Pixie Hollow, or the fairies from the movie and book.

I've tried to do a movie/book crossover, and I don't know how well it's worked, but just so everyone understands, here's some clarification:

Many facts are from the book (Pixie Hollow and the Quest for the Egg), like the fact that fairies and sparrowmen announce their own names and talents, already knowing it when they arrive.

Rather than having it like just the book or movie, I've decided to have it mainly like the book, but including many of the characters from the movie.

If anything is different from the movie, don't flame; it's from the book instead.

* * *

This has got to be the queerest arrival I have ever seen, Bess, a painting fairy, thought. The sparrowman, male fairy, just stood, looking around almost confusedly and in silence. The whole of the glade where the laugh had landed and become the sparrowman was silent, and no one knew what to call him. Queen Clarion was still waiting up above, not intervening yet. When will he tell us his name and talent? Bess asked herself. All of a sudden, extreme pain shot through the new arrival's head, and he gripped it, falling to his knees. Every being there rushed forward, but the queen was first and she let only the head nursing-talent fairy, Brietta, through.

"What is your name?" the queen asked on of the question that should have been answered long ago. The he looked up.

"Robin Evergreen, ma'am," he answered.

"Do you know what your talent is?" Clarion questioned gently.

"Talent?" he asked, perplexed. Many fairies gasped at this.

"What you're good at. Prilla, come forward and help him divine his talent!" the queen commanded, and the brown-haired self-declared mainland-visiting-talent fairy came forward, taking the chocolate-haired sparrowman by the hand, helping him up and helping him into an eerily perfect flight. Tinker Bell approached Bess while other fairies scattered, saying,

"I'm not sure I like the look of this new arrival."


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, I'll be switching POV's, so just incase people get confused, I have them marked ( doesn't allow for quadruple spacing).

Short, I know, but it's appropriate where I stop.

* * *

I must say, thought Queen Clarion, I wonder how he'll turn out.

She had been as dignified as ever, handling the situation with a quick mind, but she couldn't help worrying about him. Robin Evergreen…definitely a different name…will he be a main-land talent sparrowman? Although, there are probably many other talents that he could have that deal with the main-land…

The queen headed over to the decorating –talent building, and since every home-décor fairy who had attended the arrival had no idea what to tell the designers, the queen told them to include a small garden, a fountain, a large oak wardrobe, and for clothes to fill them, "Well," she said when she was asked, "Just include clothes that might fit any talent."

NEW POV:

Everything seemed too vivid, he thought. Robin was pulled along by the…_enthusiastic_ fairy to an orchard with neat trees in rows with pink flowers.

"The orchard-tending fairies are on their lunch break," Prilla explained, dropping into a cross-legged positing at the roots of on of the young trees. Robin joined her rather more carefully. "Now, since I didn't know my talent when I first got here, you just might be a main-land traveling fairy too. Just imagine flying down a tunnel across the sea, and you should join a clumsy, that is, a human child."

He imagined that he was standing on a sandy place with trees behind him. What was it called? A beach, he answered himself. He then imagined a long, dark tunnel that reached to the horizon , but let him see the ocean as he flew over it. However, he never reached the main-land. When he opened his eyes, Prilla looked at him with disappointment written clearly across her face.

"Well, we can go see Rani now."


	3. Chapter 3

Rani...He dreams of her, though he doesn't know why...Why Rani!? Of all fairies!? That's my note for this chapter

* * *

"Let's race!" Prilla exclaimed on the way to the fairy kitchen, where Rani, a water fairy without wings (she had given them up for all of Pixie Hollow), was sure to be.

"If you want," Robin mumbled.

"Ready, set, go!" She said. Robin geared up and shot ahead, much faster than any fairy but Vidia, a fast-flying fairy. Prilla stopped in her tracks, and when Robin noticed this, he stopped and turned. Something cautious seemed to have snapped, making him more reckless, and pure joy showed on his face.

"What are you waiting for?" he called back to her.

"Just giving you a head start," she said, shaking her head as if from a dream. The rest of the way, she strained to even be close to him.

*****

When they got to the kitchen, the number of kitchen fairies nearly astounded Robin, and Prilla quickly spotted Rani, pulling his wrist and dragging him there.

"Hello," Rani said, turning from the pot whose water she was boiling. "I couldn't get to the arrival. Brother Dove wasn't anywhere to be seen." (NOTE*Brother Dove is Mother Dove's son, who acts as Rani's wings. She only uses him when she can't get where she's going fast enough or on foot) "What's your talent?"

"I don't know yet," he said. "I'm Robin Evergreen." He bowed, astounding Rani and making Prilla giggle. The water fairy stroked her hair disconcertedly.

"Well, you can try holding water," she said, almost doubtfully. She went over to the nearby sink and turned on the tap, gathering a droplet of water. She brought it over, concentrating hard on not letting it break. She handed it to Robin, expecting it to break and splatter everywhere. However, it kept its shape. The sparrowman imagined it freezing, and to everyone's complete and utter amazement, it did.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm starting to get into the unknown for a plot....don't expect as many updates as there've been to date....

* * *

Robin was quite amazed as well, though he tried not to show it.

"I suppose an announcement of sorts is in order," Rani said.

"Actually, m'lady," Robin said before she could leave, "I would love to join you and your talent 'n all, but I don't think I'm a true water fairy."

"What?!" the two fairies exclaimed.

"Well, water just doesn't seem to be my thing, even if I can hold it and freeze it 'n everything," he explained. "I just don't think I'm done yet."

"Well," Prilla said, just as bouncy as ever, "It can't hurt to try, I guess. Let's go see Lily and Rosetta. They're both really good at their talent: gardening."

Flying to the meadow where both garden fairies worked was long, but pleasant. On the way, Prilla stopped all of a sudden, and when Robin asked if anything was wrong, her answer was:

"Well, I do suppose your room is ready. Let's go look!"

The building where all the fairies slept, separated into talents of course, was right around the corner, and when the entered the lobby, which had walls and floors of mica with a grand staircase that led to a floor with holes in the ceiling so everyone could fly up to their room, Robin stopped and stared. Everything seemed to glow and glimmer, but Prilla was immersed with the directory that stood just inside the door.

"You're just a few doors down from me. Let's go!"

Robin was definitely fascinated by the look of the building, having much greenery and most walls painted either yellow or blue, but when they finally got to his room, he was awestruck, just as Prilla had been when he had been able to fly as fast as he could.

The walls inside were orange with huge bay windows letting in as much light as possible. On the left side of the room was a small garden and pile of petal-pillows. On the right was a blue bed with a canopy and an ivory fountain just to its side, softly trickling in the silence that was there. On the same wall as the door was a huge oaken wardrobe, filled with suits all colours of the rainbow. Robin rushed up to it, threw the doors open, and picked out a royal blue suit with a darker green hat. Prilla ducked out to let him change out of his temporary arrival suit.

When he reappeared, the effect was stunning. The blue of his clothing made Prilla realized that his eyes were green; the hat was of leaves, rather than any acorn or walnut; the boots went high up on his calf; and the belt was the same green of his hat.

"Better?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Somewhat," Prilla answered.

When they did get to the meadow, they found Lily, a dark-skinned fairy wearing a purple, no-sleeved top, green leggings and a yellow hat, keeling on the ground, planting seeds as big as her hand fairly deep in the soft, dark earth beneath them. Rosetta was higher up above with a southern accent, red hair, pale complexion, and petit pink dress.

Apparently, both had been at his arrival, so both stopped what they were doing and flew up to Prilla and Robin.

"So, sweet pea, did ya find your talent yet?" Rosetta asked.

"Well…" Robin started to answer, but Prilla energetically took up the tale. When she was finished, Lily said,

"It can't hurt to try." And flew down to where she was working, beckoning for Robin to follow. "If you are a gardening fairy, you should already know what these seeds will be, how deep they should be put, and how far away from each other they should be."

The sparrowman looked stumped, but after a moment, he asked, "Are they sunflower seeds?"

"Yes," Lily said encouragingly.

"They should be planted about three hand-lengths down and four or five apart," he said haltingly. Rosetta joined them.

"There's no doubt about it, dove, ya do have a gardening talent vein in your body." Prilla caught up to them.

"Three talents!" she exclaimed, "That's never been seen before in fairy history!"


	5. Chapter 5

Now, I'm in uncharted waters...but I think I know what happens next. Oh, and by the way little-miss-hyrule, Robin does actually have a unique talent. What it is will be revealed in the later...

Thanks for support and I hope things keep moving along as quickly as they have so far!

* * *

"Let's see…" Prilla pondered now, "Shall we go see Iridessa now?"

"Whatever you say," Robin said.

"Then let's go!" she said, racing off. Needless to say, it was easy for Robin to catch up to her and follow her not far from the garden fairies, to where the fairy, even darker in skin than Lily and wearing an ankle-length, yellow dress, was sunning herself on a flower. "I would go see Fira, but she's taken in on herself to be the busiest fairy in Neverland at the moment. Iridessa, we got a potential light fairy!" she called.

Iridessa looked up, stretched, and said, "Fira told me about your arrival. You haven't found your talent yet, then?"

"Not exactly," he answered. "I'm Robin."

"Fly with you," she replied in the fairy custom. (If I've done anything different with the other fairies, then I had a brain-fart and forgot about some of the differences between 'clumsies' and never-fairies) "Here, come with me."

She flew down to a pile of grass-containers stoppered with pebbles. She picked one up and opened it, showing that it was full of light. Next, she reached in and was able to pull out a ball of it, tossing it up in the air and letting it break apart into hundreds of shining bits that went out as they fell. "Now you try." She held the vial out to him.

Robin took it and reached in, feeling something…It felt almost like water, but it was dry. He brought his hand out, cupped to form a place for the ball of light that was brought out into the open to rest. Prilla was a short distance away, but could tell everything that was going on, and was in awe. Iridessa smiled triumphantly. "I'll make the announcement right away," she said.

"Wait!" Robin exclaimed hastily. Iridessa looked at him funny. "Um, well, I'll let Prilla explain." Prilla flew closer and explained the place Robin was in about deciding on a talent.

"So, your going to visit a bunch of the other talents then?" she asked, almost disappointed.

"Yep," Robin said.

"Fly with you later then. Let me know what you find out when you're done," she said, and went back to laying on her flower.

"Now what?" Robin asked.

"Let's go see some of the sparrowman-dominated talents next. On to scouting!"


	6. Chapter 6

I think, just for time's sake, I'll summarize the rest of his talent hunting after this and get to the juicy bits...so don't worry about me saying the same things over and over anymore.

* * *

Getting to a scouting platform fairly deep in the forest surrounding Pixie Hollow really wasn't the problem. The problem was catching the attention of one of the sparrowmen in the platform. It was only when Prilla said, "This guy might be one of your talent," that any of the four sparrowmen paid them any mind.

"Well then, I'm Tanner," a blond, tall, brown-garbed sparrowman said.

"Robin Evergreen," he said.

"Let's see. What could I have you do to see if you're a scouting fairy?" Tanner mumbled. "Hmmm…oh, I know. Can you see that pinecone?" he pointed straight ahead to a pine tree several feet (clumsy feet, so the equivalent to about two hundred feet for us) away. There was a small pinecone about to drop. "Go and get it and bring it back before it hits the ground."

Robin jumped to go, his vision starting to become clearer and clearer. Halfway there, he could see every needle on the tree, even though any normal fairy would have to go another quarter of the distance to do so. Another second and the pinecone fell, but having the talent of fast-flying let him get there in half the time of a normal scouting fairy, and they were quick in the air; almost as quick as the slowest fast-flying fairy.

The pinecone was barely halfway down the height of the tree when it was caught, though it's unexpected weight threw Robin off, and carried back to the tower.

"Well done," Tanner said. Robin let the pinecone drop. "Ya hear that, boys? We got a new member."

"Actually…" Robin explained the whole situation, and when his tale was finished, the sparrowmen were amazed. Tanner tried to look indifferent while saying something about heading off and trying other talents, though he failed miserably.

"What now?" Robin asked Prilla.

"There are some animal fairies nearby. Beck should be with them." Was her answer.

And so they were off, heading further into the forest, where they found Beck, a blond but rugged fairy, helping a sparrowman help some rabbits gather some nuts and carry them into their burrow.

"This should be the last of them, Perry," she was saying to the sparrowman when she spotted Prilla and Robin. "Hey! What con you do? No matter. Can you help me for a sec?"

"Sure," Robin said. He picked up a nut nearly as big as his midsection, but the rabbits were sent into a tizzy. He murmured a few soothing noises and the rabbits calmed down almost suddenly.

"So you're a animal talent fairy then?" Beck asked.

"Sort of. You see, I can do a bunch of things, likefly fast, grab light, hold water, I could be a scouting fairy, a garden fairy or a animal fairy, but that just doesn't seem right," Robin explained.

"Ah yes. You'll know when you find your talent," Beck said, then turned back to her work, now herding some chick back to their mother.


	7. Chapter 7

Here we go...now things get interesting. Will upload next chapter ASAP.

* * *

The rest of Robin's talent hunting went relatively the same: everywhere he went, his senses sharpened and he was able to complete everything set on him by the fairies of that talent, and to near perfection. There were only two talents left.

They decided against going and seeing Vidia for fast-flying for two reasons: One, he could fly fast and needed no conformation, and as Prilla said, "She's not the fairy to welcome others into her talent." So, last stop was the fairy dust mill, and it was nearly sunset. Meals had been short but good. Robin insisted on finding his talent today, or as he plainly put it:

"I won't be able to sleep tonight anyway."

The mill was beside a large and quickly-moving river that moved a paddle that, on the inside, turned grinding stones. Also on the inside were acorn baskets and pumpkins filled with gold, slightly glowing, fairy dust. There were two fairies there; Terence, the head fairy-dust sparrowman, and Brida, one of the top fairy-dust fairies. Just before Prilla a Robin entered, Terence rushed out, hurriedly saying,

"What are you doing here?" with a false smile.

"He might be a fairy-dust fairy," Prilla said, yawning.

"Well, I'll ask you to stay outside," Terence said to Prilla, "And you can follow me. Just don't sneeze."

"He doesn't exactly want me in there anymore," Prilla whispered with an impish smile.

Robin followed, grinning at the thought of Prilla tripping over something and spilling enough fairy dust to last one fairy at least a season. Getting inside, Robin was awed by just how much glow there was to a large amount of dust. Only now did he notice the dust sticking to the clothing of the other fairies and giving them extra glow. Terence reached into a container and held a handful of fairy dust and carefully brought it over to Robin.

"If you're one of us, there this dust should stick to you rather than slipping through your fingers. You should also be able to easily say approximately how much is there, in relation to one petal-cup," he said. Only now did he pour the dust into Robin's hands.

"Well, I can tell that there's about half a cup here," Robin said, trying not to tilt his hands and let the dust fall. Nothing slipped through his fingers, and when he lifted up his thumb, some stuck to it.

"Well, if you'll join me, I'll show you around," Terence said.

"Wait—" Robin began.

"I know, word has made it around. It's good to know anyway," Terence smiled.

"No, wait for a second," Robin said. He concentrated for a second, then, shifting the dust to his left hand, he took a hold of some dust and lifted it up. A thin membrane of translucent material took shape. He let it fall, and it turned back to dust. Terence watched in facination. Now Robin took a pinch and threw it on the ground. Normally, Terence would have protested against the waisting of any fairy dust, but interesting things were happening. The dust to the shape of something triangular, and Robin bent down to it, shaping and perfecting it.


	8. Chapter 8

What will Robin do with his new-found talent? And what is it anyway? Read on to find out!

* * *

"What's that?" Terence asked, almost freaked by what was happening.

"Just wait a minute," Robin mumbled, concentrating as hard as he possibly could.

Before their eyes, a pair of wings took shape, but Robin knew something no other fairy would have guessed. He balled them up and started again, sculpting now something different.

"What was that for? They looked perfect," Terence said.

"They wouldn't have worked," Robin answered. Now his fingers shaped the form of a fairy wearing a long, blue dress and with long, blond hair. When he took his hands away, the figure started to move. She was looking around disconcertedly, as if she didn't know where she was.

"Robin? Where am I?" Rani said, her eyes seeing what those of the sculpture would have. Robin made her disappear, and molded something else; one that they didn't know the name for. It had wings that stuck out to the sides, and was long and thin. It flew around the room without flapping its wings, to Terence's amazement, then went back to Robin's hand, where it was turned back to dust.

"Now I know my talent," Robin stated.


	9. Chapter 9

Wow, I blink and months go by. Sorry for it taking so long, but I hope the wait was worth it!

What will Robin do with his new-found talent? You can probably guess!

* * *

"What?" Terence asked. He was somewhat freaked out now.

"I'm a Creator-talent sparrowman," Robin said quietly. He knew the first thing he was doing with his talent, but it would have to wait for the morning. He yawned. "Do you mind if I take some dust home?"

"No…" Terence frowned, almost not comprehending what was going on. He grabbed a basket and filled it most of the way up with the golden powder, then handed it to Robin.

"Thanks," Robin smiled. He then dashed off to create what he would give in the morning.

All night he worked, sculpting the dust to form blue-ish wings for a fairy. As he did, something confided to him that he could help fairies all around Pixie Hollow with his talent. Everyone knew that if even a bit of a laugh broke off, then the fairy was incomplete, and couldn't do something, whether it was an incomplete glow or not being able to say their Q's. He could fix that, easy.


	10. Chapter 10

Stupid shortie chapters...although, can you blame me? I've had the worst case of writer's block ever, and have had trouble writing at all for the past year (when before I could sit down and write ten pages on any story in about an hour). That's kind of big for me, considering I have over twenty stories going...

Anyway, hope you enjoy! (and disclaimers in chapter one, if anyone's wondering)

* * *

The next morning, Robin woke up at dawn so he could take the wings to Rani. And, last night, he had only barely remembered to make them waterproof, so by regaining flight, she wouldn't lose the ability to swim, as she so loved to do. He would also have to apologize for bringing her mind into that of a 'doll' last night.

He felt a strange glowing feeling inside of him, now that he knew what talent he had, and he liked this feeling. Even though there was no one else like him, he could help others now. People with only half a glow could now have a whole one, and those without ear-tips could have them, and stop looking so similar to Clumsies.

He only hoped he wouldn't upset anyone by doing what he did. He thought about this while he put on a green and yellow outfit and opening his huge drapes. Would anyone want to be 'complete'? Or would they want to stay the same way they had been all their lives? For that matter, would Rani want the wings he'd made? Or would she not want them, because she had lived without wings for so long?

_Well, _he thought, _no harm in offering._

He folded them up, so he could surprise her, and grabbed his bag of powder so he could attach them. He then, very nervously, went to give them to her.

********

When Robin went to find her room, fairies were already up, leaving their doors open. There was a definite trend within talents, light-talent rooms were very bright in colour, and mining-talent rooms were very dark, with little light. When he got down to the water-talent fairy rooms, he saw that their rooms were blue, as to be expected, with piles of towels and a fountain of some sort or another in each. Rani was still in her room when Robin finally found it.

(Change POV)

Rani woke up and stretched, pulling a ball of water from her fountain to wash her face, then hair and one of her many towels to dry off. She had gotten dressed and fixed her hair when she heard the knock on her door. She called to whoever it was to come in, and as she finished dusting fairy dust over herself, she saw who it was. She hurriedly brushed some on her face, then turned to greet him.

"Hello Robin. What are you doing so early?" she asked.

"Early? It seems like everyone else's up," he shrugged, "But, I have something for you." He held out his package, letting them spring open in front of him. "Real and waterproof." He said. Rani was speechless, but after a moment, gasped,

"Robin, they're beautiful."

"So can I put them on you?" he asked.

"Sure," She said, ripping holes in her dress. Secretly, she was thinking that it was a very good thing they were waterproof. She didn't think she'd give up swimming for flying.

Robin threaded the flexible appendages through the holes, then used the fairy dust as a glue, and soon she had blue tinted wings again. Rani flapped them experimentally and was soon flying again.

"Oh, it feels so good," she said. "Thank you Robin. This is the best gift anyone has ever given me." But, she came to a realization and dropped to the ground.

* * *

What is the realization Rani comes to? Wait and find out!


	11. Chapter 11

Hm...what will Rani say? Note* Terence is going to play a slightly larger roll...

* * *

"Robin, I know you like me, but you can't love me. I don't love you," she explained bluntly but politely. "After all, that's why you gave me wings, isn't it?" Robin nodded, frowning. Rani nearly cried at the situation: she was one of the only fairies that didn't have love, and when she was being offered it, she couldn't accept it. She searched her heart, wishing desperately she could take what she had just said back, but she knew she couldn't love Robin.

"Well, you can't say I didn't try," Robin tried to smile, but couldn't. He left awkwardly, disheartened, but as he trudged away, his thoughts went over and over, and after a few minutes, he couldn't really believe that he'd found love when he'd only just arrived. But was he lying to himself, just trying to make himself feel better about the situation? He further convinced himself that she wasn't his girl.

After this, he flew as fast as he could to go see Terence, although by the time he tracked him down on his dust-giving rounds, he was hopping. Terence quickly dumped a cupful of dust on him, then asked,

"How did it go with Rani?"

Robin's brow knotted. "How did you know?"

"Well," Terence smiled, "You were making wings, and she's the only fairy who doesn't have them…"

"Well, I guess I didn't know what I was feeling," Robin looked downcast. Terence smiled again.

"I know that feeling. Follow me," he said, then continued on his rounds with Robin tagging along. After Robin explained what happened, Terence advised, "Just act like it never happened. Just because she won't be your girlfriend, doesn't mean you can't be friends. And, if you were right all along, you'll get to know her better, and then you'll both know that you're meant for each other."

For the rest of the morning, Robin followed Terence around, and listened to the sparrowman be like a big brother to him.

"You know, you should offer to give incomplete fairies whatever they lost back," Terence suggested.

"Do you know any incomplete fairies?" Robin asked, starting to brighten.

"Yep. Follow me."


	12. Chapter 12

Terence led Robin back towards the meadow. "I'm taking you to Iris. She's a garden-talent fairy, but has problems actually working with plants. So, she's created an encyclopaedia on plants, asking Lily to help her draw flowers and the like, since she's almost as bad with plants as a tinker."

When they got to the meadow and finally found Iris, she was sitting on a huge leaf, putting the finishing touches on some plant descriptions. "Iris," Terence called, startling the very proper, blond fairy.

"What do you want?" she asked, scowling at us.

"I'm here to complete you," Robin said.

"If you're one of my many suitors, then get lost. You're not even a gardening sparrowman," She said.

"No, I mean I'm going to give you the ability to work with plants," Robin tried to explain.

"I do, just not the ones that grow in the ground," she growled.

"I know, and I'll make it so you can," Robin got a little bit closer and only barely noticed Terence chuckling in the background.

"Just leave me alone," she said, turning back to study the flower. Ignoring this last statement, Robin flew up behind her and blew a handful of dust over her head. She unconsciously waved the dust away, still ignoring the sparrowmen. As Robin turned away and went, she said to Terence,

"It worked."

He followed Terence on the rest of his rounds and eating with him and two other dust-talent fairies for lunch and supper. As he was saying goodnight to Terence though, he was called by Tinker Bell and another fairy he only barely remembered seeing when Terence had given the former a cupful of dust to last her until tomorrow. He turned, frowned and flew over.

"Hi Tink. Who's this?" he asked.

"This is Harly. She doesn't know her talent either, so I figured she might share your talent," Tink said, grinning. Robin actually looked at the fairy now, and saw just how pretty she actually was, and how different she looked from most fairies. But, he guarded himself from any love towards anyone, now that he'd learned his lesson.

"Well, if you do have my talent," Robin said, taking his pouch of dust off his belt, "Then you should be able to make things with the dust." He showed her how to make a miniature butterfly that, once finished, flew from his hands.

Harly took a handful of dust and tried to form something, anything from the dust.

* * *

Hm...will new girl Harly share Robin's talent? This story will be completed in 'A Differenct Fairy', also by me (though started by MusicStar21).


End file.
